Kens schlechter Tag
by Sazzzandora
Summary: Ken hat einen verdammt schlechten Tag. Ein Unfall folgt dem anderen und dann war da noch diese blöde Streiterei mit Ayato. / Ayakane / Ken x Ayato / AU /


Kens schlechter Tag

Ich stieg aus meinem Auto aus, schloss es ab und lief schnell über den Parkplatz zum Café rüber. Zumindest versuchte ich das. Ein kleiner roter PKW kreuzte mit einem Affenzahn meinen Weg. Der Mistkerl hinterm Steuer hielt es scheinbar nicht für nötig, auf einem Parkplatz langsamer zu fahren, geschweige denn zu bremsen, obwohl er mich ganz sicher gesehen hatte. Er wich auch nur halbherzig aus und hupte mich sogar noch an, als ich mit Mühe nach vorn auswich und mit einer Hand auf seiner Motorhaube aufkam. Immerhin tat ich mir dabei kaum weh, in meiner Handfläche zog es nur für einen Moment. Aber allein die Frechheit, dann noch _mich_ anzuhupen, obwohl _er_ schuld war, zog meine Laune um ein doppeltes hinunter. Kennzeichen merken war vor Schreck auch nicht drin. Um den Schock loszuwerden wischte ich mir übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Einatmen, ausatmen. Mein Herz kriegte sich nur schwer wieder ein, es schlug mir bis zum Hals.

Kopfschüttelnd lief ich nun aber über die Straße zum Café. Dort lief ich die alte steinerne Treppe hoch und schloss die Holztür auf. Die Tafel konnte Touka gleich raus tragen. "Scheißtag", seufzte ich leise. Ich war heute der Erste im Café, dann wäre ich wenigstens nicht mit einem Mal im Mittelpunkt. Darauf hatte ich jetzt keinen Bock. Ich war generell nie gerne im Mittelpunkt. Mein Tag war bisher auch ein Desaster gewesen und es war erst neun Uhr morgens. Wenigstens musste ich heute nur dreieinhalb Stunden arbeiten, was ich mit Herrn Yoshimura ausgemacht hatte, damit ich den Stoff meiner nachher noch anstehende Prüfung erneut in Ruhe durchgehen konnte. Für diese Prüfung hatte ich mir grob gesagt echt den Arsch aufgerissen. Die vorletzte in meinem Studium. Da jetzt noch schlecht abzuschneiden würde meiner Laune wahrscheinlich endgültig den Gnadenstoß versetzen. Immerhin hatte ich einen mir sehr entgegenkommenden Chef, der mir das Wiederholen ermöglichte.

Apropos, wo war mein Chef überhaupt? Ich hatte aufgeschlossen. Hier auf der Fläche war er nicht. Niemand außer mir war da. Weil ich mich sowieso umziehen musste, ging ich nun nach hinten in den Mitarbeiterbereich. Dort stellte ich meine Umhängetasche ab und stellte sie in meinen Spind. Aus diesem nahm ich noch meine dunkelgraue Schürze, die graue Weste, ebenso meine rotbraune Krawatte und zog mir alles über. Ich warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und seufzte. "Scheiße, das geht gar nicht", murmelte ich, zupfte an meinen Haaren. Dagegen war der Autounfall nämlich ein Scheißdreck, jetzt sah ich mehr aus wie ein Unfall. Meine Haare waren weiß. Wirklich schneeweiß! Heute Morgen war ich nämlich vor der Arbeit beim Friseur gewesen. Eigentlich nur um die Haare ein wenig heller, also Dunkelbraun, zu färben. Der Typ war allerdings so verpeilt, dass er den weiß Gott wie viele Stufen Aufheller in meinen Haaren vergaß und mich warten ließ. Lange. Vielleicht hatte der Blödmann versucht mich auf diesem Weg umzubringen. Mir den Kopf wegätzen oder so. Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte zutiefst genervt. Daraufhin machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg in die Küche nebenan. Mein Spiegelbild ertrug ich gerade nicht.

In der Küche traf ich nun auch auf meinen Chef. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür an einer Theke, bereitete einige Sandwiches vor. Er hatte seine grauen Haare zurückgekämmt wie immer und trug ebenfalls seine Uniform. "Morgen, Herr Yoshimura", grüßte ich und gesellte mich zu ihm. "Guten Morgen Ken", antwortete er, ohne aufzusehen, "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir noch einen Kaffee zu kochen?" "Kein Problem, gerne." Aus einem Schrank über meinem Chef nahm ich eine Kanne, Filterpapier und eine kleine Dose Kaffeepulver. Ich roch am Pulver. Es hatte ein sehr starkes Aroma, genau das, was ich jetzt auch gebrauchen konnte. Vielleicht half starker Kaffee meiner Laune heute ein wenig. Etwas ungeduldig, was nicht sehr typisch für mich war, trommelte ich auf der Ablage mit zwei Fingern herum, bis das Wasser endlich heiß war. "Schon so nervös, Ken? Bist du denn gut vorbereitet auf deine Prü- Ohje." Während ich endlich Kaffee aufgoss, sah ich meinem Chef in die Augen. Er bemühte sich, nicht meine Haare anzustarren. "Also, bist du vorbereitet?", schmunzelte er. "Herr Yoshimura, ich finde das überhaupt nicht lustig, ich- aua!" FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck! So eine Scheiße! Da ich nicht aufgepasst hatte, hatte ich mir selbst eine Ladung heißes Wasser über die Hand gekippt. Das brannte natürlich wie Hölle. Ich ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust, schaute ihr zu, wie sie rot wurde. Herr Yoshimura nahm mir schnell die Kanne ab und schob mich zum Waschbecken. An diesem drehte ich kaltes Wasser auf und hielt meine Hand drunter. Und mit der Hand sollte ich nachher meine dumme Prüfung schreiben? So ein Mist. "Aber danke für den Kaffee." "Bitte. Ist draußen alles fertig?" "Ja, ist es." "Gut." Also lief ich aus der Küche, trank nun selbst keinen Kaffee mehr.

Auf der Fläche war schon der erste Gast. Er saß an der Theke, lächelte noch, bis ich vor ihm stand. Sein Lächeln erstarb plötzlich, als er meine Haare gebannt anstarrte. "Oha." "Guten Morgen!", grüßte ich überfreundlich, "Was kann ich ihnen anbieten?" Er blinzelte. "Jedenfalls einen anderen Friseur als deinen, Jungchen", lachte er und fand seinen Witz wohl so lustig, dass er mit dem Lachen nicht mehr aufhörte. Lächeln, freundlich bleiben, Ken, nicht ins teils veraltete Kirishima-Muster fallen. "Gute Idee. Also?" Helles Gelächter erklang von der Eingangstür aus. Ich schaute rüber, sah Touka, die mich gnadenlos auslachte. Dass sie überhaupt noch atmen konnte. " _So_ willst du arbeiten?! Junge, wie siehst du aus!" Der Kunde vor mir, der endlich nicht mehr lachte, sah gerade nicht hin, also zeigte ich der ein Jahr jüngeren meinen Mittelfinger. "Oha, hast du dir das von Ayato abgeguckt? So ein ungehobeltes Verhalten bin ich gar nicht von dir gewöhnt, Kenny", noch einmal musterte sie meine Haare, "Ach du Scheiße, ich kann nicht mehr, entschuldigt mich", lachte sie weiter und verschwand hinten in den Räumen. Der Kunde, der inzwischen bemüht in seine mitgebrachte Zeitung schaute, kicherte wieder dümmlich. Okay, dann doch etwas davon, was ich mir bei Familie Kirishima abgeguckt hatte. Mit der flachen Hand schlug ich auf den Tresen. Okay, tat etwas weh. Egal. "Wollen sie jetzt was bestellen oder wollen sie weiter lachen?!", blaffte ich. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. "Kaffee", piepste er. Touka hatte schon Wasser aufgekocht, also nutzte ich dieses, um den Kaffee aufzubrühen.

Es war nun halb elf, das hieß noch eineinhalb Stunden. Da war ich auch extrem froh, dass Nishiki erst heute Nachmittag arbeiten kam. Einer weniger der mich auslachte und aufzog. Heute Morgen war nur noch Kaya da, die zwar nichts sagte, aber ich wusste, was sie dachte. "Junge, Junge, so kannst du doch nicht hier arbeiten, Ken. Was sagt der Chef denn dazu?", fragte Touka. Sie stand nun neben mir am Tresen und gab mir ein paar Tassen für drei neue Kunden. "Der lacht auch nur so blöd." "Wie kamst du denn darauf?" Ich sah zu, wie sie eine ihrer hellblauen Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr schob. "War ja keine Absicht. Das wollte ich überhaupt nicht, der Spinner hat mich nur vergessen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Verständnislos sah sie mir in die Augen. "Was ein Idiot. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" "Er war so beschäftigt", druckste ich leise. "Korrigiere, du bist der Idiot. Manchmal bist du ja schon noch ziemlich verweichlicht." Nun lief sie vor, sprach zwei Kunden an, die gerade in den Laden kamen.

Bis auf einige seltsame Blicke von Kunden und dann doch noch einen Kommentar von Kaya gab es erst einmal nichts zu meiner neuen Frisur. Ich wurde nur müde. Heute war irgendwie der Wurm drin. Schrecklicher Tag. Und es wurde nicht besser. Als ich einem Kunden seinen Kaffee geben wollte, rutschte ich hinter der Theke aus, stolperte etwas und ließ prompt die kleine Tasse mit Untertasse fallen. Das Porzellan zersprang auf dem Parkettboden und der Kaffee verteilte sich augenblicklich. Dreck. Scheiße. So ein Mist. Am liebsten würde ich gerade den ganzen Laden zusammenschreien, aber ich riss mich wirklich zusammen. Auch wenn ich Touka und Kaya leise lachen hörte. Ein Desaster. Das war mein Tag. Ganz einfach. Mit einem Lappen kniete ich mich hin und wischte den Kaffee weg, damit das Parkett nicht kaputt ging. Dann wollte ich die Scherben aufheben, wobei ich mir natürlich in den Daumen schnitt. Die gleiche Hand, die ich mir vorhin schon verbrannt hatte. Die Hand, mit der ich meine Prüfung schreiben musste. "Aua~! Au, au, au...", jammerte ich vor mich hin. Das dickflüssige Blut lief meine Hand runter und tropfte auf den Boden. Schuhe tauchten vor mir auf, langsam sah ich hoch. Da stand Kaya, reichte mir ein Tuch und ein Pflaster. "Da ist aber kein Splitter drin, oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog fast automatisch einen leichten Schmollmund. "Gut, dann ist es ja halb so schlimm", sie lächelte aufmunternd. Immerhin eine. Mit einem Kehrblech, welches unter dem Tresen lag, kehrte sie die kleineren Scherben auf. Die anderen legte ich dazu und kümmerte mich dann um meine Hand. Um den Rest abzuwaschen, stand ich wieder auf.

"Großvater bist du's?!" Mit ebenso geweiteten Augen starrte ich Hide ins Gesicht, als ich wieder stand. Er begann herzhaft zu lachen. Er war hier, weil ich ihm gestern noch geschrieben hatte, dass ich ihn mit zu Uni nehmen würde. Ich lehnte mich vor und boxte ihm gegen seine Schulter. "Aua! Das tut weh, du Affe." Er grinste aber. "Na und? Das hier auch!", demonstrativ hielt ich meine Hand hoch, "Und wenn ich heute morgen nicht ausgewichen wäre, läge ich jetzt im Krankenhaus, weil Autounfälle auch wehtun! Also heul nicht rum. Ich geh mich umziehen." "Mach das. Ist Touka da?" "Da vorne." Sie kam allerdings schon zu uns rüber und grüßte ihren Freund. Hide drückte sofort seine Lippen gegen ihre. Bevor wieder über meine Frisur gelästert wurde, lief ich nach hinten in die Räumlichkeiten, um mich umzuziehen.

Wir standen kurz darauf vor meinem Wagen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich gleich einfach Amok laufen oder heulen. Das Heck zierte ein riesiger Kratzer im Lack. Außerdem fehlte ein Seitenspiegel. Irgendwer wollte mich heute ganz gewaltig verarschen und wenn es der da oben war. Hide lief einmal um meinen Wagen und schaute nach weiteren Macken. "Ein Scheibenwischer ist noch weg. Das wär's." "Das mit dem Scheibenwischer war Ayato, das weiß ich." Ich ließ meine Finger alle einmal knacksen, atmete tief durch. "Locker bleiben, die Prüfung ist erstmal wichtiger. Das kannst du danach noch melden. Lass mich fahren, sonst fährst du uns noch gegen einen Baum", witzelte Hide. Ich nickte, warf ihm die Schlüssel zu. Die Prüfung war wirklich wichtiger. Also stiegen wir ein und Hide startete den Motor, welcher Gott sei Dank sofort ansprang. "Was ist eigentlich passiert?" "Mein Auto ist kaputt!", schrie ich aufgebracht. "Ich meine heute Morgen alles." "Mein Auto!" "Ja, hab schon verstanden und genau deshalb fahre ich jetzt an deiner Stelle. Erstens weil du megafertig bist und nur scheiße fahren würdest und zweitens, falls wir angehalten werden, würde man dich bei der Frisur eventuell für einen durchgeknallten Rentner halten, der Amok fährt." "Hide!", mahnte ich. Laut seufzend ließ ich mich nach vorn fallen und legte meine Stirn auf dem Armaturenbrett ab. Hide lachte fröhlich. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und zog mein Handy hervor. Ich hatte keine Nachricht. Insgeheim hatte ich auf eine gehofft. Vielleicht ein 'Viel Glück' oder so. Aber ich bekam nichts. "Weiß dein Asi schon davon?" Hide zog locker an meinen Haare. Mit der Zunge schnalzend schlug ich seine Hand weg. "Nein, hab das ja erst heute Morgen machen lassen. Also versehentlich. Außerdem hab ich ihn seit ein paar Tagen nicht gesehen." Er nickte verstehend. "Meinst du, jemand hat was gegen mich?" "Quatsch, dein Auto war ein Zufallsopfer. Da waren noch mehr Karren beschädigt." "Wenn du meinst. Also zu deiner Frage: Ich wurde nach dem überteuerten Friseur fast angefahren, hab mich verbrannt und geschnitten und werde permanent verarscht." "Du Armer. Keine Panik, wir sind gleich wieder im Altenheim, dann kannst du dich ausruhen." "HIDE!" Er lachte lauter und fuhr weiter durch bis zur Kamii.

Eigentlich wollte ich noch einmal die Materialien durchgehen, ja. Stattdessen schaute ich noch einmal auf mein Handy. Nach wie vor keine Nachricht, dabei schrieb er mir vor jeder Prüfung noch einmal. Manno. Dabei mochte ich diese untypischen Nachrichten von ihm. Hatte ich es jetzt versaut? Vielleicht weil wir uns vorgestern nochmal gestritten hatten? Es ging um nichts Wichtiges, man geriet eben ab und zu aneinander. Die Streitereien waren meine Schuld gewesen, da ich aufgrund der Prüfung so nervös war. Ich hatte ihn erst um Ruhe gebeten und ihm dann häufig abgesagt, weil ich ja lernen wollte. Bei jeglichen anderen Prüfungen war er in der Vorbereitungszeit viel öfter bei mir gewesen. Da hatte ich ihm nie abgesagt. Nur diesmal immer, da ich dachte, ich müsse meine Zeit mehr zum Lernen nutzen. Dass ich dabei meine Beziehung für einige Wochen wirklich vernachlässigte, war mir erst so richtig aufgefallen, als ich dafür von Ayato vor zwei Tagen Ärger bekam. Er hatte ja recht, bisher hatte seine Anwesenheit mich nie gestört und das tat sie immer noch nicht, aber ich war einfach so aufgeregt gewesen, dass ich dummes Zeug geredet und gedacht hatte. Gestern hatte er nicht mit mir reden wollen, er war sicher immer noch sauer und das konnte ich nachvollziehen. Seine emotionale und impulsive Art hatte den Streit auch etwas schlimmer gemacht, als er eigentlich war. Dennoch war ich schuld. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Hide mich in den Raum der Prüfung zerrte. "In fünf Minuten geht's los, was hast du denn?!"

Völlig mit einigen Fragen überfordert und hibbelig ohne Ende saß ich vor dem Aufgabenblatt. Eigentlich wollte ich nur bestehen, ja. Aber natürlich wollte ich auch eine gute Note, weshalb ich mich ja so reingehängt hatte. Theoretisch hatte ich mich ja extra mit meinem Freund dafür angelegt. Mir fiel nur nicht ein, was ich schreiben sollte. Nach der ersten halben Stunde nahm ich einen Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche, um eine kurze Pause zu machen. Leise seufzte ich und sah mich um. Meine Kommilitonen waren alle angestrengt am Schreiben, auch Hide schrieb sich die Finger wund. Plötzlich passierte es dann. Ich bekam Schluckauf. Richtig schmerzhaft durchzog er meinen Oberkörper, es stach in meiner Lunge. Ich drückte eine Hand auf meinen Mund. Ein paar Kommilitonen warfen mir genervte Blicke zu, eine Kommilitonin zeigte mit einem fragenden Gesicht auf ihre Haare, meinte meine damit. Ich hob die Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. Ich konnte doch nichts für meine Haare! Es war schrecklich! Mein Schluckauf nahm auch kein Ende, ebenso wie meine Schreibblockade. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hinzu kam natürlich noch, dass meine Gedanken bei Ayato waren. Ich wollte mich schließlich noch entschuldigen, wusste allerdings noch nicht wie. Aber dass er gestern nicht mit mir reden wollte, machte mir wirklich Sorgen. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn wir stritten. Wer mochte es schon, wenn der, den man liebte, sauer auf einen war? Niemand, eben.

Bis zur letzten halben Stunde hielt mein Schluckauf an. Dann hörte er endlich auf und ich erntete keine bösen Blicke mehr. Dafür schmerzte meine Hand inzwischen umso mehr, ebenso wie mein Kopf nun glaubte, dass er meiner Hand Konkurrenz machen solle. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach zum Sterben in eine Ecke verziehen. Oder zumindest zum Heulen, das wäre nicht so übertrieben. Bei den letzten drei Fragen konnte ich immerhin mehr beantworten. Zum Glück. Völlig fertig mit der Welt gab ich ab, lief hinter Hide aus dem Raum. "Heute Abend gibt's schon Ergebnisse, oder?", fragte der Blonde etwas ungläubig. "Um acht." "Meinst du der schafft das, die Prüfungen so schnell zu korrigieren?" "Schafft der doch immer." "Crazy Typ. Gehen wir feiern, wenn wir bestehen?" "Sorry, ich will heute nicht weg." Er hob die Schultern. "Dann nicht. Ah, stimmt! Sprich dich mit Ayato aus." "Wenn er an sein Handy gehen würde..." "Der hängt doch immer da dran." "Oft, aber nicht immer. Keine Ahnung was da los ist, vielleicht fahr ich morgen vorbei. Heute bin ich kaputt." "Soll ich dich noch heimfahren?" Ich nickte nur.

Zu Hause angekommen verabschiedete ich mich von Hide. Er fuhr mit dem Bus gleich heim. Ich ging die Treppe des Wohnhauses hoch, schloss meine Appartementtür auf und betrat die Wohnung. Mir war echt zum Heulen zumute. Ich kickte meine Schuhe durch mein Zuhause, warf meine Tasche gegen mein Sofa und kroch einfach unter meine Bettdecke. Da konnte nichts passieren. Ich müsste nicht einmal meine weißen Haare sehen. An die hatte ich bis vorhin gar nicht mehr gedacht. Gott, das musste sofort wieder weg. Sofort färben würde die Struktur wahrscheinlich sprengen aber abrasieren wollte ich sie auch nicht. So eine Scheiße. Wenn sich meine Haare wieder erholt hatten, würde ich sie sofort wieder schwarz färben. Wie vorher. Was würde Ayato überhaupt darüber denken? Ob ihm das auch nicht gefallen würde? Wahrscheinlich. Weiße Haare, Mann, war der Friseur auf Drogen gewesen oder was? Ich könnte kotzen. Oder Amok laufen. Oder schlichtweg tatsächlich einfach heulen. Ich war ja heute Abend allein. Weder das eine noch das andere tat ich. Ich starrte nur wie ein Irrer auf mein Handy und beobachtete die Uhrzeit. Diese schlich voran. Das Warten auf die Ergebnisse machte mich wahnsinnig. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte ich dreimal, Ayato anzurufen. Nichts. Gott, was sollte ich denn machen? Würde ich jetzt zu ihm fahren, würde er mich wahrscheinlich rauswerfen. Bestimmt. Einfach weil ich in letzter Zeit so dumm war. Angespannt entschied ich mich nun dazu, meinen Roman einfach weiterzulesen. Wenn ich mich heute überhaupt noch konzentrieren konnte...

Um sieben Uhr war ich aufgeregt aufgesprungen und hatte in meinem Laptop die Ergebnisse nachsehen wollen. Dann fiel mir aber wieder ein, dass es noch eine Stunde dauerte. Davon genervt lief ich in der Wohnung auf und ab, bis es tatsächlich acht Uhr war. Nervös vertippte ich mich bei meinem Passwort mehrmals, wurde einige Minuten gesperrt, was meine Nervosität ins Unendliche steigerte. Ich raufte mir die Haare, zog an ihnen. "Dreck!" Hide schrieb mir, dass er mit 3,3 bestanden hatte. Ich beglückwünschte ihn dafür. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Die Prüfung war sowieso ausgelegt, dass über 70Prozent durchfallen würden. Noch einmal tippte ich nun meine Daten ein, öffnete sofort die Ergebnisliste. 2,3! Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Freude, wenigstens etwas Gutes heute! Noch einmal las ich drüber. Oh. Scheiße, ich war in der Zeile verrutscht... Sofort erstarb mein Lächeln. 3,6. Bestanden. Okay. Aber mit 3,6. Ich schickte mein Ergebnis Hide. Ihm würde es leidtun, weil er wusste, wie viel Mühe ich mir gegeben hatte und dass ich sonst besser war. Der einzige Trost war, dass es keine eins vorm Komma gab, bei niemandem. Das beste Ergebnis war 2,1. Wütend auf mich selbst knallte ich meinen Laptop zu, schlurfte rüber zu meinem Bett und kroch zurück unter die dunkelrote Decke.

Ein Klicken ertönte. Erschrocken riss ich unter der Decke die Augen auf und wartete ab. Heute Abend erwartete ich schließlich niemanden mehr. Leise Schritte erklangen, dann war es ruhig. Ich hörte nur mein Herzklopfen und meinen leisen Atem. Scheiße, was war denn los heute? Jetzt auch noch ein Einbrecher? Die Schritte wurden lauter und kamen auf mein Bett zu. Oh mein Gott, bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte nicht. Keine Schritte mehr. Irgendetwas oder besser gesagt irgendjemand sprang plötzlich auf mich drauf, ich spürte das ganze Gewicht auf meinen Körper drücken. Vor Schreck zuckte ich stark zusammen und drehte mich augenblicklich halb um. Das Gewicht verschwand mit einem Ruck und es knallte dumpf. "Verfickte Scheiße, aua! Bist du behindert?!" Mein Herz schlug mir wie heute morgen bis zum Hals, ich zitterte sogar. Neben dem Bett saß Ayato und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Ich dachte, hier ist wer eingebrochen!" "Wenn du deine Scheißtür sperrangelweit auf lässt, wundert dich das?!" Ich stand auf, half dem Dunkelblauhaarigen hoch. Der kam wohl gerade von der Arbeit, trug nämlich noch das Hemd mit dem Logo des Betriebs. Dazu seine geliebte schwarze, zerrissene Designer Jeans und Combat Boots. "Wie siehst du denn aus?", murmelte er mehr sich selbst zu. Als er stand zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und stieß mich grob nach hinten, sodass ich schließlich wieder auf dem Bettrand saß. Seine schlanken Finger glitten durch meine Haare, welche er zuerst kritisch musterte. Dann entblößte er mit einem Grinsen seine geraden weißen Zähne. "Ach. Du. Scheiße", kommentierte er meine neue Haarfarbe. Augenblicklich begann er herzhaft zu lachen. "Bist du unter die Albinos gegangen?" Beleidigt zog ich einen Schmollmund und wollte wieder unter meine Decke klettern, aber Ayato hielt meine Hand fest. "Jetzt heul doch nicht direkt." "Will ich aber." "Kaneki." "So willst du mich eh nicht angucken", brummte ich unter der Decke hervor. "Jaja. Dann knatsch halt rum, du Idiot", seufzte er und ließ mich los.

Ich hörte, wie er quer durch die Wohnung ging. Ein Tippen erklang. Kurz darauf kam Ayato zurück, kletterte über mich und legte sich auf mich drauf. Er räusperte sich, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, welche er allerdings schon vollständig hatte, seit er hier war, ohne es zu wissen. "Ey, Schneeweißchen. Wer wollte seine Ruhe für die Prüfung und hat mir permanent abgesagt?" Oh nein. "Ich", nuschelte ich. "Wer war der Meinung er würde dann besser lernen können um eine gute Note zu schreiben?" Och Mann, Ayato, was sollte das...? "Ich." "Dann sag mir doch auch, wer hat in allen Prüfungen, in denen ich während der Vorbereitung kommen konnte, wann ich wollte, immer mindestens ne zwei geschrieben?" "Das war ich." "Ach tatsächlich? Und wer hat in der einzigen Prüfung, in der ich in der Vorbereitung nicht da war, um ihm seine 'Ruhe zum Lernen' zu geben, nur mit 'ner verdammten 3,6 gerade noch so bestanden?" Ich murrte laut, zog die Decke fester über meinen Kopf. Ayato schlug mir locker auf die Hand und zog die Decke in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. "Aua, bitte nicht hauen." "Antworte mir, du Heuler." Ich sah ihm in die dunkelblauen Augen, seufzte. "Auch ich." Er setzte sich auf, saß auf meiner Hüfte. "Ayato, ich-" "Was? Willst du mir noch irgendwas sagen?", unterbrach er mich sofort. Augenblicklich setzte ich mich auch auf und legte meine Arme um seine schmale Taille. "Entschuldigung", fing ich an, "Es tut mir leid, ehrlich. Ich war so nervös wegen der Prüfung, dass ich dich total vernachlässigt hab, das mach ich nie wieder. Versprochen. Am liebsten würde ich mir dafür ins Gesicht treten." "Hätte ich da auch gerne gemacht." "Ich hab richtig Scheiße geredet, ich hab nur an diese Scheißprüfung gedacht. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, ich hasse das. Bitte sei nicht mehr böse auf mich. Und bitte sei nicht nur hier, um mit mir Schluss zu machen!"

Ich spürte, wie er seine weichen Lippen auf meine Stirn drückte. Ich sah hoch, in die Augen des eigentlich Kleineren. Er sah zurück, lächelte sanft. "Du laberst immer noch Scheiße, Ken, kann das sein?" Schnell streckte ich mich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, den er erwiderte. "Ich liebe dich", sagte ich daraufhin. "Ich dich auch, Depp", er lachte leise und küsste meine Haare, "Ich würde nie Schluss machen, so schnell wirst du mich doch nicht los. Ich bin dir auch nicht mehr böse und sorry, dass ich letztens so überreagiert hab." Ich drückte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust und verfestigte meinen Griff um ihn. Er strich durch meine Haare. "Die riechen voll komisch", flüsterte er. Leise rumjammernd nuschelte ich ihm vor, dass ich einen echt beschissenen Tag hatte, was er aber wohl nicht ganz hörte. "Was? 'N Scheißtag hattest du heute?", fragte er ungewöhnlich liebevoll nach. Er strich meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht, was allerdings nichts brachte. "Ja", maulte ich. Seine Finger kraulten immer weiter durch meine Haare, er massierte meine Kopfhaut etwas. Nach der ätzenden Bleiche eine Wohltat. Genießend kuschelte ich mich mehr an ihn, zog ihn mit nach hinten. "Warte mal." Ayato setzte sich noch einmal an den Rand und zog seine dunklen Combat Boots aus. Danach kam er zu mir unter die Decke, ich zog den Jüngeren in eine Umarmung, die er erwiderte. "Erzähl schon." Während ich sprach, strich er meinen Rücken mit seinen Händen auf und ab. "Heute Morgen war ich beim Friseur und du siehst ja, was passiert ist. Dann hat mich einer vor dem Café fast umgefahren und mir die Schuld gegeben und dann hab ich mir die Hand verbrannt und mich an einer Scherbe einer Tasse, die ich hab fallen lassen, geschnitten und dann war mein Auto auch noch kaputt und dann hab ich die ganze Zeit nur noch an den Streit gedacht und dass du nicht ans Handy gegangen bist, hat mir Sorgen gemacht, weshalb ich mich nicht aufs Lernen konzentrieren konnte und dann hatte ich in dieser sauschweren Prüfung ne Stunde Schluckauf und hab jetzt Kopfschmerzen und ne 3,6." "Du wurdest fast überfahren? Hast du das Kennzeichen von dem Bastard?" "Nein." "Und wer hat dein Auto zerkratzt? Das sieht nämlich nicht nach Selbstverschuldung aus." "Weiß ich nicht. Ich ruf morgen bei der Polizei an, ich will heute nichts mehr machen." "Na gut. Ah, mein Handy ist irgendwie kaputt, das zeigt mir keine Nachrichten mehr an oder wenn wer anruft, also das klingelt oder vibriert nicht mehr. Sorry." "Oh... Okay." "Ja, wie auch immer. Hast du Hunger?" "Ja. Ich hab den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen." "Gut gemacht, Kenny", lobte er sarkastisch. Ich küsste ihn flüchtig. "Ich mach dir was, bevor du verhungerst." "Du bist echt ein Schatz." "Auch nur, weil du dafür heute nicht mehr in der Lage bist, weil du 'n schlechten Tag hattest."

Ich beobachtete, wie der Jüngere in die Küche lief und hörte, wie er meine Schränke durchsuchte. Man glaubte es kaum aber es kam durchaus vor, dass er so süß war. Aber mir war egal, wie er sich benahm. Ich liebte ihn, einfach alles an ihm. Auch wenn er mich anmeckerte oder so. Nur ernste Streitereien mochte ich nicht. Die mochte keiner. Aber das war ja jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Gott, ich war so froh darüber, ich hatte Ayato wirklich über die Tage vermisst. Entschlossen stand ich auf, zog mir das Hemd und die Jeans aus, zog eine Jogginghose an und marschierte rüber in meine kleine Küche, in die definitiv niemals mehr als zwei Personen passen würden. In dieser angekommen setzte ich mich auf eine Ablage. Ayato beim Kochen zuzuschauen war immer ein Erlebnis. Er konnte es einfach wirklich gut, es ging immer schnell und schmeckte gigantisch. Fast wie ein Profi. Wie gesagt beobachtete ich meinen Freund beim Werkeln, starrte irgendwann aber nur noch auf seinen Hintern. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, als Ayato sich zu mir umdrehte und mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte. "Erst isst du was." Ich kicherte, sprang von der Ablage und zog den Zwanzigjährigen in meine Arme. Zärtlich knabberte ich an seiner Unterlippe, öffnete meine Lippen für seine Zunge daraufhin einen Spalt weit und vertiefte den Kuss noch etwas. Ich stützte mich am Herd ab, glaubte das zumindest. An meinen Fingern wurde es plötzlich heißer als in der Hölle. Ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich auf Ayatos Zunge biss. Aus Reflex schlug er mir seine flache Hand auf die Wange. "Hast du 'n Knall, du Mongo?!", blaffte er. Ich fluchte ebenso laut, schüttelte meine Hand vor Schmerzen. Da ich heute eh nicht viel anderes getan hatte, jammerte ich einfach weiter. "Meine Fresse, was ist denn heute los?", fragte er genervt. Er drehte das kalte Wasser im Waschbecken auf, unter welches ich meine Finger hielt. Währenddessen nahm Ayato unsere Teller mit zum Sofa.

Meine Finger, korrigiere, meine ganze Hand tat beim Essen weh. Danach verzog ich mich ins Bad. Dort duschte ich, ging zur Toilette, wusch mir die Hände und sah in den Spiegel. Da waren immer noch diese weißen Haare. Sie strahlten mich förmlich an. Ich fuchtelte in ihnen herum. Momentan verspürte ich puren Hass für meine Haare. Färben würde sie kaputter machen, also ab damit. Die Haare mussten weg, sofort. So traute ich mich vor Ayato zu stehen? Würde es wenigstens ihm gefallen, aber es war einfach zu unnormal. Leise vor mich hin grummelnd lief ich zielstrebig in die Küche, holte eine Schere und ging zurück ins Bad. "Ken, ich warne dich!", rief Ayato mir nach. Ich blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen. "Aber ich hasse es!" "Kaneki!" Ayato kam schnellen Schrittes ins Bad. Er hatte auf meinem Sofa gesessen und ferngesehen. Schon stand er vor mir. Ich bekam die Schere grob aus der Hand geschlagen und wurde am Bund meiner Jogginghose aus dem Bad und rüber zu meinem Bett gezerrt. Mit aller Kraft stieß der Dunkelblauhaarige mich darauf und setzte sich breitbeinig auf meinen Schoß. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder gewesen?", schnauzte er mich sofort an. "Guck doch hin!" Ich zog an meinen Haaren. "Was denn? Die sind weiß, ja und?! Was soll's?! Ändern kannst du das erstmal nicht, ohne alles zu ruinieren!" "Ich sehe richtig scheiße aus, Ayato. Außerdem fall ich damit sofort überall auf wie ein bunter Hund und das will ich nicht. Ich hasse diese Haare, ich will meine schwarzen Haare wieder. Ich will nicht so rumlaufen, das sieht richtig doof aus und die verarschen mich alle damit und ich-" "Ruhe jetzt!" Er verdrehte seine Augen, zog mich an den Schultern hoch, woraufhin ich mich verstummt aufsetzte. Ich sah ihn trotzig an. "Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein und hör endlich auf zu jammern, Kaneki! Du benimmst dich heute wie ein kleines Kind, schrecklich. So schlimm sieht das gar nicht aus, vertrau mir", seine Finger glitten erneut durch meine Haare, "Man gewöhnt sich schnell dran. Es steht dir sogar... Im Ernst, das sieht sogar verdammt heiß aus." Oh. Wow... "Meinst du?" "Ja, wirklich. Je öfter ich das sehe, desto besser finde ich das." "Aber-" Ayato unterbrach mich mit einem langen Kuss, legte die Arme um meinen Nacken. Ich schlang meine um seine Taille, erwiderte seinen Kuss. "Ich steh drauf, also halt die Klappe und genieß es. Ich sag 's nur ungern zweimal, also hör zu: Lass dich heute von mir verwöhnen und, oder, besorg 's mir einfach, ja? Ich hab nämlich verdammt Bock auf Sex und warte jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen drauf, dass wir das endlich nachholen können." "Wenn du so... süß und unschuldig - oder so - darum bittest."

Ich rutschte mit Ayato auf dem Schoß nach hinten zu meinem Kissen, hielt ihn dabei an der Hüfte fest. Mit meinen Hände fuhr ich unter das Hemd des Jüngeren und knöpfte es von unten auf, während ich zärtlich über seine Unterlippe leckte, um mir Zugang zu verschaffen. Den bekam ich bereitwillig, tastete mich mit der Zunge an seinen vorderen Zähnen entlang und umspielte dann die Zunge des Jüngeren. Der ließ nun sein Hemd von seinen Schultern fallen und warf es auf den Boden. Augenblicklich berührte ich ihn überall am nackten Oberkörper. Da Ayato ziemlich ungeduldig werden konnte, verloren wir beide schnell auch unsere Hosen. Eine meiner Hände glitt hinten in seine Boxershorts, packte fest zu, was dem Dunkelblauhaarigen ein von mir ersehntes Stöhnen entlockte. "Das kannst du doch besser", sagte ich gespielt enttäuscht. Er biss spielerisch in mein Ohrläppchen, leckte über die Ohrmuschel. "Bring mich dazu", raunte er. Sein heißer Atem an meinem Ohr raubte mir förmlich den Verstand, weshalb es auch nicht mehr lang dauerte, bis wir auch unsere Boxershorts verloren. Ich lehnte mich etwas an die Wand am Kopfende, hielt Ayato an seiner Hüfte fest. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Schultern, als er sich auf meinen Schoß sinken ließ. Dabei stöhnte er leidenschaftlich auf und ich genoss jeden Ton, den er ab da von sich gab.

Später lagen wir unter der Decke vergraben. Ich hatte von hinten einen Arm um meinen Freund gelegt, den anderen Arm unter seinem Kopf. Meine Hand an seiner Taille hielt er fest in seiner. "Wenigstens das hat heute geklappt, hm?", fragte er und lachte. "Hab ich deutlich gehört", ich lächelte, küsste seinen Nacken, "Sag mal, wie war dein Tag eigentlich?" "Langweilig, bis ich hier ankam. Nur so Scheißkunden heute und ich hab fast nur aufgeräumt." Er gähnte herzhaft, rieb sich über seine Augen. "Wie süß." "Halt den Rand", wieder gähnte er. Ich lachte leise und küsste seinen Nacken erneut. Daraufhin drehte er sich zu mir um und bekam einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen. Ein weiteres Mal heute griff er in mein Haar und ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. "Schon heiß... Was hat der Spaß überhaupt gekostet?" "So... 8040Yen." "Scheiße, du bist manchmal echt ein Idiot."

Vielleicht war mein Tag scheiße gewesen und vielleicht sah ich jetzt auch seltsam aus und vielleicht gefiel das nicht allen, aber es gefiel Ayato und das reichte mir. Darauf konnte ich immer vertrauen, dass er mich liebte, egal, wie ich aussah, oder wenn wir uns mal stritten und, dass er immer für mich da war und ich für ihn. Das alles würde man ihm, ohne ihn zu kennen, nicht unbedingt abkaufen, aber ich kannte ihn ja und wusste, dass er mich liebte. "Was lächelst du denn so dumm?", damit riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich blinzelte. "Ich liebe dich, Ayato", entgegnete ich nur. Leise seufzend erwiderte er meinen folgenden Kuss und rutschte etwas näher. "Ich liebe dich auch, Ken. Sogar deine weißen Haare." Er grinste und bekam einen flüchtigen Kuss. Ja, die waren gar nicht so verkehrt...


End file.
